kingdomheartsrpingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Toxyca/Admin. Team - Story
Attention Administration Team! As you know (All two of you were there), we've been trying to establish a bit more of a foundation by building upon what we are lacking. We've established the rules for character creation, so I've been thinking about the next major part to any good RP: An overall story. Here's my ideas: In terms of stories, it's very difficult. We've chosen to have this take place in the middle of the Kingdom hearts storyline, which provides both advatages and dissadvantages: *We are limited in that we can not do anything that could be directly dissproven by future KH releases. *We have to work around that which we do not yet know *We are gifted in that we do not need to make assumptions as to what has happened since the end of the storyline (because we are in the timeline still, not after it CHB) So, here's my ideas. This involves all four of our characters. Pt. 1 - Fighting After reviving Sarix, Rio and Sarix depart to attempt to destroy Roxan, who had made Sarix a heartless. They are encountered outside it by Razen, another member of the Organization. After a close fight, he kills Rio and transforms her into the Nobody Ana (who was part of Organization XII before she was brought back). Her heart goes into Sarix. Sarix forces Razen back into the castle and then persues. He enters a main room where Roxan is. Having improved in strength, he attacks her. Immediately Razen enters the fray, and Sarix finds himself overwhelmed. Ana emerges from the room she had stayed in before and assists the fight. Sarix recognizes her given the extreme resemblence she bears to her prior self. The three easily subdue Sarix and Ana goes to kill him with a katana so he won't have a possibility to be brought back again. Sarix puts her heart back in her and she returns to being Rio Pt. 2 - Creatures The duos fight eachother for a short time, then out of nowhere (I'm going to have to think of why) the completed X-Blade appears before Roxan. She opens a portal to Kingdom Hearts (the world) and all four jump through it, with Razen carrying Ana's now fading body. Before them is the massive Kingdom Hearts. Many dark, formless figures stand before it, then turn toward them. Five of he creatures fly with extreme speed at each of the five before them (Rio, Razen, Ana, Roxan, Sarix). Each passes straight through them then forms an alternate self of the one it went through, each with extreme powers much beyond that of the person it is based off of. The rest of the dark figures shoot through the portal and begin to copy more people. BEGINING OF RP/QUEST LINE HERE Teams The KH universe is a very vast thing. Unlike CHB RP or Hunger Games RP, people of importance are scattered far throughout the universe instead of gathered at one place. For this reason I've developed an idea as for a little something that will make us special: A team system. Teams are groups of characters that travel together or are atleast with eachother at that time. Characters can chose to group together and form a team or seek out existing teams. Teams are supposed to be in the same area, heres an example as to how it would look: BlaBlaBla BLABLABLABLABLABLABLA BLABLABLABLA Teams Currently Here: #Awesome Team (put a link in the name to the page that team uses, working similar to cabins on CHB RP) Joining a Team would be handled by simply talking with the leader of that team, or anyone else as long as the user of the character that leads it knows and doesnt disaprove. Guidelines for rp'ing characters within a team: *Team members (if they are capable of travelling to other worlds) can rp with anyone else they want, but they of course can't rp with people they don't know yet. It wouldn't make sense for a guy part of a team at Traverse town to randomly bump into someone in Twilight town for example. *Team mebers can allways rp with any other people who are also part of a team set up at the same location. *People not in teams can rp with anyone they want as long as it's logical. Some random person wouldn't randomly bump into the leader of Organization XII on some random street, now, would they. Well, that's it or now.Whew, it took me a half hour to wright all that. Well guys, please comment on this with any things that come to mind. I am hoping you guys will help me out with all this. Any problems, tell me! Any complaints, tell me! Any additions, tell me! any other ideas you have about anything, tell me! Please give real feedback on what you think! Category:Blog posts